Ending
by oakel
Summary: Eragon prepairs for his final fight agaisnt the king whilst new hope is with him. Eragon x Arya and Olisen x Elisa Ok anyomus reviewers welcome fogot about that sry enbled now
1. dreams

Ending

It was dark the wind howled in the night as two men circled each other one holding a beautiful blue sword and the other holding a blood red sword they leaped at each other both swords met with a clash and a spray of sparks.

Eragon shot up in his bed shocked by his dream he knew who those men where himself and his brother murtagh. Eragon thought he had lost his friend to the twins he wish he had now the words _we are the sons of morzan _burned into his soul. He suddenly felt some one enter his mind.

_Little one are you all right _

_I am fine saphira just a bad dream _

_I don't believe you little one now tell me _

_Nothing saphira just that murtagh has joined the king ill be fine soon_

_Ok little one but its not his choice galbatrox has his true name you know what that means _

_You are right saphira as always_

_I know _

_By the way nasuada wanted to speak with you in her tent arya and orik will be there_

_That dream is what will come to past isn't it saphira Eragon spoke _

_Don't not ponder too much little one she replied _

Eragon felt a pang in is chest when he heard the name arya after she broke his heart at

the blood-oath celebration.

"Ok let's go" Eragon said aloud

"Go where" someone said

Eragon turned to see roran standing there

"To nasuada you don't need to come"

Roran went back to sleep hoping they could rescue Katrina in time. When Eragon arrived the tent the guards smiled and said "shadeslayer welcome please step inside". He entered Nasuada arya orik and Elva the girl he curse by accident.

"Ah Eragon nice of you to join us nasuada" said brightly

"Sorry for my delay" he smiled knowing it was a joke

Arya mean while was looking at him whilst he spoke to his liege lord. She thought _He has been though so much I only added to that pain._

Lady Nasuada I wish to go to helgrind Eragon began.

Why Eragon nasuada asked calmly

I wish to save my brother rorans wife to be from the clutches from the ra zak

This caught arya's attention

Nasuada began to think

Eragon we can't risk losing you nasuada said.

You won't Eragon replied

Ok Eragon but is careful.

This chapter may be short but please tell me what you think if you want me to carry on please tell me.


	2. new appentice

**A new apprentice **

Murtagh was walking to the king's throne room for he had been summoned by the king about a test.

He arrived in the throne room he saw someone lurking in the corner.

"Ah murtagh" galbatrox spoke

"You called for me" murtagh replied

"I have a test for you" galbatrox replied

…………………………………………………

Eragon was packing for the trip to helgrind he was waiting outside the camp. After about half and hour roran came at met him with arya and nasuada behind them.

What are you two doing here? Eragon asked

Both arya and I are coming with you nasuada replied

But who will lead the varden while we are gone Eragon protested

It is in good hands she replied

With that they left they all just able to fit on saphira.

…………………………………………………..

Thorn landed at helgrind outer platform the hooded rider jumped off and walked towards the entrance where the razak walked out to meet the hooded rider.

Whatsss ssshall we do with the rider my lord the tallest hissed

I shall deal with him kill any others that come the rider replied

Asss you wishsssssssss the razak replied

_Thorn hide yourself the rider spoke _

_Yes my master the male dragon replied_

We shall see how Eragon breaks into he and rescues this woman for his cousin


	3. a new threat

The five found a clearing in the forest saphira landed the four got off.

Eragon how far is helgrind from here roran asked?

Not long now get some sleep ill take first watch Eragon replied

I shall join you nasuada said

If you wish he replied

Arya and roran went to sleep while Eragon and nasuada took watch.

That was an interesting trip who thought riding dragon could be so fun nasuada spoke first.

It is replied Eragon

He felt a burst of pain in his head and heard

_You shall fall to my sword shadeslayer _

_You shall fall, you cannot defeat the empire _

_Your friends shall die your dragon shall die and all you hold dear shall burn _

Eragon screamed in pain and blacked out

……………………………………………………….

It worked the hooded rider said to a razak

Very powerful you aresss the razak replied

Send a message down to bring the lord of gil'ead tell him to bring his lords and himself to me the rider spoke

Asss you wish replied the razak

………………………………………………………..

Arya roran" nasuada shouted

What happened arya asked?

I don't know he was talking then all of a sudden he screamed in pain and blacked out she replied

Come on Eragon Roran said hoping he wouldn't fall too ill

No signs of injuries to cause this I think magic could be involved just then Eragon's eyes snapped open.

What happened he asked wincing holding his head?

We don't know yet Eragon arya soothed

_I think we should leave for helgrind now little ones Saphira said_

_I agree Eragon said _

Eragon stood up but fell into arya knocking them both down there faces inches part

Im so sorry said Eragon still on top of her

Its fine but can you get of me arya said her face Redding

Sure sorry Eragon replied

………………………………………………………………..

What is the meaning of this lord saline shouted at the rider?

So glad you could come he replied then used magic to seal the doors

The lords looked around shocked and drew there swords

What are you doing a lord shouted?

The king's order the rider spoke and drew his sword and charged saline swung his blade at him but was run though by zar'roc. The rider spun and slashes another in the neck blood sprayed onto the floor. He fell. Another goes for the rider. The rider blocks and spins and decapitates him and there was two more. They both charged at him he ran one though and picked the other up by the neck lifting him of his feet.

Please don't kill me the lord begged

Too late there was a slunk noise and blade past into the lords heart

………………………………………………….

The party had helgrind in there sight they saw the razak mounts flying above.

Ok be careful lets go Eragon spoke as they heading into helgrind.

**So they have got to helgrind but what about murtagh or is it **

**Please review **


	4. fight at helgrind

Saphira flew above helgrind waiting for them to rescue Katrina.

Roran check these cells for her arya and nasuada stay with him ill go find the razak Eragon said

Im coming with you arya said following him

This is my problem arya now go help roran Eragon said through his teeth

Im coming with you there is something in here apart from the razak, the one who caused your attack she replied quickly

Ok only this once he replied

…………………………………………………….

My lord the rider hassssssss come the smallest razak spoke

Good led him to me the rider spoke and held zar'roc

Asss you wish my lord the razak answered what about the lordsesss bodiesss

Leave them was his only replied

_He has arrived here my lord shall I slay him _the rider spoke

_No wound him badly though _galbatrox replied_ have you dealt with the lords _

_Yes I have _the rider replied

_Good _the king replied

……………………………………………….

Eragon ran his sword though neck of the tall razak it fell to the ground dead

Where is the second Eragon Asked?

There arya pointed the razak ran they followed it. It stopped at two huge stone doors they opened slowly Eragon saw some standing there in a black hooded cloak the razak ran in behind him.

Eragon how nice to meet you here of all places the rider spoke drawing zar'roc

Murtagh Eragon drew his sword

I think your wrong said the rider and drew back his hood the rider had brown hair brown eyes and pale skin.

Where's my brother Eragon shouted

Dead the rider said simply

He removed his cloak revealing black leather armour

I am olisen rider of thorn now fight me the rider said

Eragon charged become arya could stop him he swung his blade but was meet with a red blade.

………………………………………………………………………..

I found her roran shouted to nasuada

They worked to try and unlock the door

They opened the cell door roran hugged Katrina

Is that you roran she asked weakly

Yes Katrina im here roran replied just then there heard a yelped of pain and swords clashing.

Let's go nasuada said to roran and Katrina

…………………………………………………………………………..

Eragon grunted in pain when he got cut across the soldier. Arya watched from the sides after she killed the razak and saw the dead lords. Eragon swung at olisen's legs which he did a back flip over and in mid air thrust zar'roc into swords stomach.

Noooooooooo Roran shouted when he saw what happened he had just run though the door to see his cousin with a sword though his stomach.

Nasuada stood in shock. Arya felt tears come to her eyes. Eragon dropped his sword and fell to his knees then back roran caught him. Olisen smirked then thorn burst through the roof and olisen jumped on and flew away.

Roran held Eragon who was gasping for air everyone gathered round saphira who had finished the mounts off in rage flew down to he dying rider.

**So murtagh is dead Eragon is dieing what will happen **


	5. tears of life

Thorn flew towards uru'baen. Olisen contacted the king.

_I have wounded Eragon badly I am returning _Olisen said

_Good, good you are useful _galbatrox replied

_Thank-you _Olisen finished

……………………………………………………………

Eragon" roran said as tears began to leak from his eyes.

That's Eragon Katrina asked shocked

Yes it is roran said has he started to cry slowly

Katrina also started to cry nasuada had been crying for a while now cried quietly

You can't die Eragon not now, not after you been through nasuada said softly

It feels dark and cold Eragon gasped holing his stomach blood was still leaking out.

Eragon do not die please arya spoke up hiding tears

Saphira was dieing with her rider and trying to crawl to him.

_This is really the end saphira _Eragon said to her

_No life is only the beginning, you are not going to die trust me little one _saphira replied.

Eragon smiled and with a last shuddered breath stopped moving.

Eragon" roran asked?

Is he Katrina Began?

Arya walked over to them she cried for the loss of Eragon her tears landed on his wound it began to clear he began to breath.

Eragon" roran sobbed

Im alive he gasped for air

How can this be nasuada said?

_I told you we wouldn't die little one _Saphira said

_Right as always _Eragon replied

………………………………………………………………………………...

I see Eragon is alive you have given him a taste to what he is going to be up against galbatrox said?

I want you to travel to fornost and kill the lord there and his advisers they are traitors they are helping the varden they are weak the king said to olisen

They have soldiers on guard there olisen they will fight back

Take three hundred soldiers say you are reinforcing the city and lead them to the fort kill all the people inside of noble blood they are the ones who have influence over the people in the city the king finished

As you wish olisen replied

**Thi chapters are short I know but if anyone can give me ideas I shall put them in **


	6. olisen's hunt & the river

Outside fornost olisen had his troops camped outside ready to take them in to kill the lords before the hole city would know what was going on.

Sir shall we help you kill the lords they are skilled with a blade a officer asked

No I will take them you focus on killing the soldiers inside olisen replied

As you wish my lord the solider replied

………………………………………………………………………………………...

The group had stopped in the same clearing for the night.

Who was that man in helgrind Eragon" roran asked

I don't know Eragon replied

He was powerful though wasn't he roran said to Eragon

Yes he was said Eragon who had started getting annoyed by the fact that roran keep mentioning olisen.

How are you going to beat roran was cut short by Eragon shouting at the top of his voice

I don't know roran" Eragon bellowed throwing his sleeping mat down and walked into the forest.

_Little one saphira cried out to him _

_Leave me alone he shouted _

Nasuada looked shocked never had she seen Eragon angry

Ill go speak to him arya said and went to follow him

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olisen had arrived in the city and rode to the fort on thorn.

_Stay here killed any who try to get out or in _

_Yes my master _

Olisen blasted the doors open with magic the soldiers drew there swords and stung there bows the lord and his advisors stood shocked.

What is the meaning of this the lord shouted

Lord balin you are proved a traitor to the empire your punishment, death olisen said in his sly voice.

Kill him balin shouted

Arrows where let loose with a twang.

Letta" olisen shouted the arrows stopped he sent them back killing fifty soldiers, "Kill them all" olisen shouted and men ran into the hall killing all the soldiers and others that got in there way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eragon stopped at a river and listened to its soft trickle.

Are you ok a voice said softly behind him?

He turned around to arya standing there her black hair tied in a bun.

Arya svit-kona yes all is well Eragon replied arya winced when he said svit-kona

I don't need formalities Eragon arya said calmly

I shall just call you arya then Eragon finished

What troubles you so arya began?

I was defeated so easily Eragon replied emotionless

He was powerful but you have saphira and you will become stronger

He killed my brother who's next roran, Katrina, saphira, nasuada, you? He said a sob breaking into his voice

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olisen cut a soldier down who tried to stop him he killed fifty more with magic he walked down the court room where he saw the lord and his advisors go.

He blasted the door open and walked in he saw them standing together swords drawn.

Rider you shall die the varden will win balin spoke

That's what you think olisen said in a dark voice

The men charged but all where hit with a crackling red light killing them all instantly.

Lord balin you have been nothing but a thorn in the empires side for too long you have been feeding the varden information have you not olisen hissed. Balin didn't speak.

Very well olisen finished you shall die he threw zar'roc at balin it sunk into his chest his eyes widened and he fell to the floor dead.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Is my fate to lose everyone I hold dear? Eragon spoke

No it's not Eragon arya spoke

Garrow, Brom, ajihad, murtagh all lost to death Eragon said as he began to cry and fell to his knees.

Arya pulled him up and looked into his eyes

You are not going to lose anyone anymore she said. He looked back into her eyes they began to lean forward.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olisen stood in the room he searched for the green dragon egg wear was it.

Sir a soldier said behind him

Yes commander olisen said calmly

We found this soldier; he says he knows where the dragon egg is the commander spoke

Really" olisen raised his eye brows

I do, lord balin sent it to the varden a week ago it would have arrived by now the soldier spoke

Were the varden are they still on the burning plains olisen asked?

No they have moved but I know not where lord balin never told us

You have been helpful your reward is a painless death olisen said and drove his sword threw the man's heart.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

There noses where touching there lips an inch apart.

Eragon" arya whispered

He didn't responded by closed the gap.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..


	7. confessions

Eragon closed the gap kissing her softly.

He jumped when she began to kiss back.

His hands rested on her hips.

She sunk her nails into his back pleasure was running through her.

He walked backwards into the waist deep river.

She deepened the kiss.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Fornost was under control by olisen's troops.

_My king I have wiped out the threat_olisen said a smirk

_Good olisen I wish for you to remain there for a while _the king replied pleased

_I have some news you __may want to hear _

_Go on _galbatrox said interested

_The egg was sent to the varden a week ago, they have moved _

_Do not worries we will get it back _the king replied and left olisen's mind

Sir" the commander said

"What is it commander" olisen asked rudely annoyed at his being interrupted.

What do you want us to do my lord?

Set up in the city we are staying for a while" olisen finished and then turned to look towards the general road to surda.

"You wait Eragon next time death shall haunt you" olisen said in a dark whisper

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Arya pulled off Eragon's tunic.

Eragon pulled the leather holding arya's hair so that it spilled into his hands like rippling water.

She felt his hard back muscles loving how they felt.

He kissed he neck roughly making arya moan softly.

She dragged her nails down his back leaving visible marks.

Arya" Eragon groaned

I know Eragon" she gasped

He picked her up.

She warped her legs round her waist.

He carried her to the shore.

She kissed him fiercely.

He laid her down on the grass.

She clawed down his back letting herself go.

He began to undo her tunic.

"This is too fast" Eragon said getting up off her and covering her up.

"Eragon" arya asked softly touching his arm

"Im sorry arya I shouldn't have" said with his head down his body shaking with lust

"It's ok Eragon" arya said her heart beating fast

Eragon picked up his tunic "I love you arya I will not you like most men do to women, it's not right"

"Eragon I love you too" arya said her heart beating she leaped at him as they let there hunger and love fly out.

**Thank you for the advice guys, I struggle because im delicx but I will try my best. **

**Im a hopeless romantic**


	8. plans & morning

Olisen had invited the commanders of the army to the hall of fornost.

"Listen closely" olisen spoke from under his hooded cloak "I want you to take five thousand men to the castle of aerbon that is where the varden are based"

"What of there rider" one of the commander spoke

"He will be going to du weldenharven shortly, but do not attack or show yourself to the varden till my order" olisen finished

"Yes sir" they all shouted and left

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_The night was cold._

_Two men circled each other._

_One stood with a beautiful blue sword._

_The other stood ready with a blood red sword._

_They clashed, sparks flew they jumped apart. _

_The man holding the red sword kicked the blue rider down._

_He raised his sword. _

Eragon awoke in a panic sweat dripping from his body.

_Little one? _Saphira asked

"_That dream, it keeps coming back, what is happening" _Eragon replied?

He looked over to his right, arya was sleeping soundly.

"_Someone had an interesting night" _saphira asked?

"_You could say that" _Eragon said. He went to lye down but winced when he felt stinging pain in his back.

"What the" Eragon said aloud. He pull off his tunic, his back was covered with red marks. He smiled to himself remember him and arya in the river.

"_She clawed my back" _Eragon smiled to himself.

**Ok guys**

**Just asking how to I get a beta?**

**Secondly how detailed can a T rated lemon be?**

**Plan for next chapter **

**You can have –**

**Olisen's plan**

**Eragon arrives in surda**

**Or the duel between murtagh and olisen **

**Lastly can anyone give tips on romance scenes? **


	9. A new hope

Glaedr sat outside his riders hut.

"_So olisen you have returned" _Glaedr thought anger boiled within him _"you shall pay for what you did to oromis"_

Olisen stood behind a great oak tree as he watched Eragon's group.

"_Fools they cannot sense me" _olisen thought. He had been appointed to follow Eragon to ellesmera and attack there.

"_Thorn you are ready to fight saphira"? _Olisen said

"_Yes olisen"_ thorn replied

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eragon and arya walked back to the camp together though didn't tell anyone other than saphira about there relationship.

"Where did you two go last night" roran asked raising an eye brow

"I needed time to relax" Eragon spoke

"I watched over him" arya said before roran could ask about her

"_Great cover" _said saphira sarcastically

They herd a loud explosion in the distances.

Eragon drew his sword so did the others.

"What was that"? Katrina asked shaking

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olisen heard the explosion he spun round to where he herd it.

"_Thorn find out what that was" _

"_Yes my master" the ruby dragon replied_

Olisen looked back at the group, they had there swords draw.

"What was that" he herd Katrina say

"_Master it was caused by magic and there's something else" thorn spoke_

"_What is it thorn"_

"_A dragon rider" thorn replied "he rides a purple dragon" _

"_Get to me now, we kill Eragon hear" Olisen finished_

Olisen jumped onto thorn and flew at saphira.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eragon saw thorn fly at saphira and a thin muscled body jump off.

"Seems we meet again Eragon" olisen spoke in a sly voice

"Why did you kill my brother" Eragon shouted

"Why not" olisen laughed

"You shall die" Eragon shouted and charged. Olisen jumped over his head and then kicked him in the back.

"It comes to an easy victory …………. Again" olisen said darkly

Arya was about to jump into the fight when they heard a loud roar. A huge purple dragon flew into thorn; its rider jumped off and swung his blade olisen who blocked.

"Back off" the rider spoke

"Never" olisen spoke

Olisen removed his cloak and fought the rider.

**Sorry about shortness off chapters.**

**Im trying to see how I can spice E/A romance **

**Thank-you destiny angel for your help so far love your story **

**Plus I need help thinking who will kill olisen in the end;**

**Oromis **

**Eragon**

**New rider**

**Vanir**


	10. riders duel

Olisen fought the rider.

"_Thorn damage the wings" _

"_Yes master" thorn replied _

Thorn bit into the purple dragon's wing, it let out a load roar. The rider faltered, this was all olisen needed, he cut the riders sword arm and then leg.

"Not so tough are you rider" olisen laughed darkly he pulled the riders cloak off what he saw shocked him.

A woman lay there holding her wounded leg.

"A woman, never has there been a female rider" olisen growled

"Well there has now" she grunted, the others round them jumped at olisen.

"Letta" olisen shouted, they all where frozen to the spot.

"Pretty little thing aren't you" olisen said smirking. She had brown blonde fair hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a fair body.

"Keep your eyes off" she growled.

"I respect woman, im not a lust hungry soldier" olisen replied "never the less you're coming with me. Thorn we're leaving".

Olisen went to pick the rider up but she kicked him hard in his groin. He fell on the floor in pain.

"Run"! She shouted to the group

What about you" Eragon asked

Don't worries about me" she cried "just get my dragon away"

Eragon managed to heal both dragons without fainting, they flew away quickly the purple dragon reluctantly went but knew his riders orders and went.

Olisen recovered fired a spell that would knock a dragon from the sky, but his missed his target.

"You" olisen growled at the rider

"Not so strong down there are we" she sneered

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't let the men back at the castle have you for a night" he growled inches from her face

"Because you respect women" she whispered to his face

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I'm stuck now. Anyone wishes to put ideas forward please do.**

**Also some ideas on olisen would be nice and the new rider. **

**Also im planning on writing a Eragon arya scene and a long talk between olisen and new rider. **

**Also sorry for chappie shortness it will get better **


	11. kindness

Olisen put the new rider in a cell and tied her to the table.

"Stay here" Olisen growled

"Well I can't move can I" she hissed

Olisen left the cell and went down the hall and out of the prison.

"Laef want to have some fun with the new prisoner"? A guard spoke

"Olisen will have our heads" the guard named laef replied

"He won't find out come" the guard grunted, they entered the cell.

"She's sleeping, Come on undress her" the guard spoke again

The rider woke to find herself being stripped by two soldiers.

"Get off me" she screamed. They didn't listen but stripped her till she was bare.

"I'll go first" the taller guard spoke

"She tried to fight him off but she was drugged.

"Now now, just enjoy it" the guard spoke. He was about to enter her when a whistling sound could be herd.

"What the"? He was cut short as an arrow hit him in the temple. Dead he fell. The guard named laef stood there in fear sword draw.

"Show yourself" He shouted fear in his voice

"You soldiers are scum" a voice spoke

"Olisen that you" laef said shaking. Olisen stepped out of the shadows bow in hand.

"Please sir" laef begged

"It will be painless" olisen said simply, a cracking red light hit laef. He fell dead with a crash.

"Are you ok" Olisen asked?

"Look away" she replied not wanting to let any man she her naked

He walked closer and removed his cloak. Then he did something she didn't expect, he put it over he naked form.

"Why" she asked?

"Did they rape you" Olisen asked?

"They didn't get into me if that's what you mean" she replied

"Good, I didn't get your name" Olisen asked

"You want my name" she laughed?

"You think im a blood thirsty soldier don't you" Olisen replied?

"You killed both those soldiers" she said quickly

"Would you have wanted me to let them carry on" Olisen asked?

"No thank you" she said

"So wants your name" Olisen asked

"Elisa is my name" she replied

"A fitting name, for you" Olisen said in a calm tone

"Why do you serve galbatorix then" Elisa asked?

"For reason I do not wish to say" was his replied

"Your name is olisen then, interesting name" Elisa spoke after a silence

"Why do you say that" Olisen asked Cleary interested?

"Just saying, that's all" Elisa said

"You're a maiden are you not" olisen asked?

"I'm your prisoner, and your asking if im a maiden" Elisa said blushing slightly

"I am sorry if I upset you" Olisen said and sounded sorry too.

"Why are you so kind to me" Elisa asked?

"How do you mean" Olisen asked?

"You stopped the soldiers raping me, you haven't tried to rape me, you're talking to me like we are friends, you haven't harmed me, and you've covered me not taking advantage, why"? Elisa finished

"Come with me, ill take you to my room you can take my bed ill sleep in the chair" Olisen said

"Ok let me get changed" Elisa replied

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olisen opened his camber's door. He let Elisa in.

"Get some sleep" Olisen spoke

"Thank you for your kindness" Elisa spoke

"I don't want to wake up finding a sword to my neck promise" he said smirking

"You have shown me kindness that I would never have expected from you, do not worry" she smiled to him.

She was asleep in a few minutes, Olisen watched over her before too falling asleep.

**Well what you think **

**Needed to show Olisen good side **

**I must thank you for your advice **

**I was thinking about having a olisen x Elisa romance tell me what you think. **


	12. the truth

Elisa awoke in a warm comfortable bed. She looked around the room the sun lit the large area a golden shine.

She saw Olisen sleeping in what looked like an uncomfortable position half laying on it half sitting.

She got up at looked around the room. Silver armour with ruby vine patterns, shimmering like a river of blood stood neatly in the corner. Zar'roc hung by Olisen's waist.

When she looked at him she took to time to go over his features. He was handsome, thin but muscled but also he looked fierce and powerful.

"Why are you so angered what did the varden do to you" she said to herself?

"They killed my family left no one alive" he replied, she jumped back.

"The varden do not kill women and children it's not right" Elisa said back quickly

"They came to my families town they killed them all the empire stood and defended us as they could but they were all killed" olisen said darkly that is why I fight the varden for vengeance for my family and friends

"Do you have a woman in your life olisen" she asked?

"No I don't I used to be in love but she to was killed" olisen spoke darkly

"Are you sure it was the varden and not the empire killing these making it look like the varden had" Elisa tried to reason with him

"The empire stood and fought" olisen was cut off

"What would your family think what would your lover think" she raised her voice

He walked right up to her until there was hardly any space between them.

"Never ever use that as an excuse to turn me to the varden never" olisen growled

"How old are you olisen" she asked quickly

"Twenty five why" he replied?

"You have a long life ahead of you, but you end young lives you kill without guilt how" Elisa asked?

"And how old are you" olisen growled

"Twenty three I will have a long life just like you because we are dragon riders" she said both had not noticed how close they were.

"I have to deal with something stay here you will be safe, thorn will guard you" he said nodding to the ruby dragon, with that he left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**sorry bout the shortness im stuck atm any ideas would be nice **

**review **


	13. a silver light

Saphira touched down on the outer borders of du weldenharven.

"Get some rest saphira" Eragon spoke

"_Thank you little one, but I would of even if you said I couldn't"_ she replied with amusement

"Always the joker saphira" Eragon spoke smiling

"_Of course now go to your elf" _saphira replied then feel asleep

Eragon smiled at her, they had dropped roran, Katrina and nasuada at the varden along with the purple dragon Elrin while Eragon came to ellesmera to train. He looks around and saw arya staring out into the star lit sky.

"What is wrong arya svit-kona" Eragon asked wrapping his arms round her waist from behind.

"I am fine Eragon, and please to not speak to me formally like that you are my mate" arya spoke softly

"A wonderful night, but I feel sorry for Elrin, damn olisen" Eragon finished

"We will get his rider back" arya spoke turning around in his arms

"We can only hope" he finished and then kissed her slowly and held her lips.

They stayed there kissing for a while then they stopped when they saw a huge silver light fly across the sky and then blew into blues reds and greens flying across the star lit skies. It was beautiful the sky was left with a light silver glow then it returned to its normal black shade.

"That was amazing" they both said together.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

In uru'baen olisen returned to his room Elisa was standing on the baloney looking to a star lit sky.

"Lovely isn't it" Elisa said quietly

"I suppose it is" olisen replied removing his cloak and sword.

"What is that" Elisa gasped she pointed to a silver light steaming across the sky.

Olisen walked out the baloney he saw the silver light burst into blues reds and greens.

Elisa looked at him, she then gasped when she saw him holding the sides of the baloney his eyes wide as if in pain. Then he grabbed his heart and yelled in pain and fell to the floor still holding his heart.

"What's wrong" Elisa said hint of worry in her voice

"My heart, it burns" he let out a yell of pain. Elisa took him under her arm and lifted him to his feet a helped him into the room, she put him on his bed he yelled again. The lights burst across the night sky and returned to its normal shade of black.

"Olisen, are you ok" she asked softly

"Im fine" He gasped he was sweating heavy soaking his cloths.

"You are going to need to change those cloths" she said slowly

"I can't move still" Olisen rasped "Ill be ok"

"No you won't, stay there" Elisa said and walked to his draws and pulled so fresh cloths out.

She pulled him to a sitting position and made him raise his arms.

"What are you doing" olisen said as she removed his tunic

"Changing your cloths for you" Elisa said as she began to remove his bottoms

"I can put them on" Olisen said quickly realising he was completely bear but his sheets covered his waist. Elisa turn round as he changed.

"What happened to you wit those lights" she asked

"I do not know, but I have had a new order given to me" olisen said calmly

"What is it" she asked worried

"I have make a pact with the king, he will never come to see you or question you but I have been ordered to go and over see the wipe out of the high ranking families here even the women and children" Olisen said his voice for the first time sounded as if it broke.

"What kind of person this, you can't go with on like this" Elisa said

"He will have you raped, beaten and throw to the slaves for a night and then killed, I can't let that happen" Olisen said

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ok guys the Eragon/arya scene will be coming soon what will happen you will have to find out **

**So olisen has been ordered to wipe the high ranking people of uru'baen what will he do **

**Read and review **

**Oakel **


	14. turn of the tide

Chapter 14

The castle guard stood ready for there mission, to wipe out the high ranking population of uru'baen. At the head olisen stood sword drawn.

"Men you know what to do" Olisen ordered, the soldiers ran into the housing areas but instead of killing like the king had ordered they began to bring people out of there homes and running out towards the main gate off uru'baen.

"sir we have moved most of the families out" but before the soldiers could finish his sentence a loud roar was heard from the castle then a huge black dragon rose from the dragon hold.

"Shuikain" Olisen shouted

Women and children screamed as fire hit the houses causing a blaze.

"Olisen we need to get the families out" Elisa said behind him

"Elisa listen to me I want you to get the people as far away as you can from here try and find the varden and then go to du weldenharven and find Eragon" Olisen said quickly

"What about you" She said above the noise

"Ill be fine, captain get these people out" olisen said when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, he looked up. They was that silver light again, he let out a yell of pain and fell to the floor and knew no more.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Eragon awoke in his tree house, he looked around saphira was sleeping soundly her belly going in and out with steady breathing.

He heard a knock at his door; he walked towards it and opened it. There stood olisen in the doorway.

"You are an idiot to come here" Eragon said going for his sword but to find it not there.

"Hold on Eragon I come here to warn you" Olisen said with his hands raised slightly

"Warn me what murderer" Eragon spat

"The king plans on attacking the Varden soon, also I have been able to free some of the king's soldiers and the rider" Olisen finished

"Where is she then" Eragon replied calming down a bit

"She has left uru'baen and is heading to the varden then bringing her dragon here" Olisen replied

"What did you do to her while she was with you" Eragon asked

"I treated her with respect and you may question her of it" Olisen replied

"Why are you telling me this" Eragon spoke after a long silence

"Because of my past I have found the truth and will fight for the varden" Olisen replied

"How can I trust you, you killed my brother" Eragon replied

"You will know" olisen replied though it came out faint and everything when black.

Eragon awoke.


	15. meeting

Chapter 15

Eragon sat in his bed thinking about what olisen said.

"Why now, why help when he has caused us the most pain, why" Eragon whispered

He looked out his window night had fallen, he would tell the queen of what happened in the morning. He couldn't sleep so he walked out into the night. It was warm, as he began to walk he thought where to go, It clicked he began to head towards one of ellesmera beautiful lakes.

As he got to the lake he sat at the shore and looked out.

"Why does life have to be so hard, why are we fighting a war" Eragon said aloud

He looked up it was only early night. He saw a dark dot in the sky moving a fair speed. Then it clicked

"Elrin has come" Eragon spoke

The large purple dragon landed by the lake and a thin body jumped from it.

"Eragon shadeslayer" a soft voice said?

"Aye it is Eragon" he replied "who are you"

"I am Elisa I was taken by olisen I have come to train here I left the people who fled from uru'baen" Elisa said

"Did he hurt you" Eragon spoke

"No he was kind, and he has a good heart" Elisa replied

"He came to me in a dream telling me you were coming and that he had joined the varden" Eragon spoke

"He has changed greatly, he is a great person" Elisa finished

"Come we must take you to the queen" Eragon said

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olisen awoke

He looked around. He didn't expect to be where he was.

He was on the border of a large forest.

He saw Thorn Lying on the floor what looked like to be asleep.

"Where the hell am I" Olisen thought?

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Everyone sat in the throne room.

"My mother is away on an important mission" Arya spoke

"A new rider is here but how can we trust her princess arya" a young elf spoke in a manner that could not be mistaken for romance

It made Eragon laugh inside.

"Rider Elisa we want to know about this Olisen" Another young elf spoke

"He is a good person" Elisa replied

"A good person you say, so he joined galbatorix because he is a good person" The young elf spoke

"He has shown me nothing but kindness" Elisa replied

"To try and trick you into telling him everything you knew and use you against us" The elf spoke again.

"He didn't once question me" Elisa replied bitterly

The elf was about to speak more when Arya stepped in.

"I believe what she says what about you Eragon" Arya spoke looking at him

"I think Elisa is telling the truth, Olisen came to me in a dream and spoke of what has happened" Eragon replied

"_I see one of the elves seems to like you" _Eragon spoke to her mind

"_We need to the elves about our relationship it is only fair" _Was her reply

"Also while we are all here I would like to say something" she said and looked up and Eragon.

"I have taken a mate" she said slowly the young elf looked shocked

"Eragon shadeslayer rider of saphira"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**So these an update sorry bout the shortness was trying to bring in Eragonxarya the next scene will be the Eragon and arya one **


	16. News

Chapter 16

The elves where silent all eyes shot to Eragon all but one offered a small smile to him, the young elf who spoke before hand looked angered.

"Princess Arya he is a human, what do you se in him" The elf spoke

"Quiet Vari" a familiar voice to Eragon spoke

"Vanir you can't possibly agree with this" The elf named Vari spoke

"Its not our choice and I think lady Arya and rider Eragon are a prefect match and I wish you the best of luck" Vanir replied nodding to Eragon.

"Thank you Vanir" Arya spoke.

"Aye I agree that shadeslayer and the princess will be a great match" Everyone looked round to see Oromis standing there with Glaedr the mighty gold dragon behind him.

"Master Oromis how have you been" Eragon spoke

"I am fine Eragon and I see we have a new rider" Oromis Replied looking over to Elisa

"I am Elisa rider of Elrin" Elisa spoke

"A pleasure to meet you Elisa rider of Elrin" Oromis said nodding his head.

A Elvin soldier clad in light metal armour ran into the room.

"Lady Arya we have found a red dragon and its rider in the forest we are bringing him here he was heavily wounded so was his dragon" The soldier finished

Eragon looked at Arya.

"If my Lady permits I wish to escort the guard to the city" Eragon finished

"Be careful Eragon" she said walking towards him

"Of course Arya" Eragon said he kissed her quickly and left.

"stay safe" Eragon she whispered

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Short but sorry am really stuck at the moment **


	17. found

Chapter 17

Saphira landed at the group of elves.

"Lord Shadeslayer we have the rider here" One elf spoke

"Very good" Eragon replied quickly

Eragon walked over to the rider, It was has he thought. Olisen lay there with three arrows in his stomach and barely breathing.

"Get him to ellesmera and thorn there need healing and soon" Eragon said to the group of elves

"What about you" The lead elf spoke

"I will run ahead and give the news, Saphira will stay here for protection not that any harm should come to you" Eragon finished and then ran off into the forest towards ellesmera.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eragon ran into the throne room as quickly as he could.

"Lady Arya olisen is the rider they found, he is wounded heavily" Eragon said quickly

"Bring him here into our healing wings and bring thorn to be tended to as well" Arya replied

"Aye I will" Eragon replied

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter still wondering what to do atm **


	18. awake and truth told

Chapter 18

Olisen awoke.

He looked around and saw he was in a bright and beautiful room.

"Your awake then" said a voice

Olisen nearly jumped out of his skin and went for his sword but it was there.

"Take it easy" The voice belonged to Eragon

"Where am I and what happened" Olisen said

"I was hoping you could tell us that as for where you are, you are in Ellesmera city of the elves" Eragon spoke calmly

"I don't know what happened I help the people escape the city when a silver light burst across sky it causes me pain for reason that are unknown to me" Olisen finished

Silver light did it burst into different colours" Eragon asked?

"Yes have you seen it to" olisen replied hoping Eragon had the answer

"Yes I have though I have never seen it before" Eragon replied

"I'm going for a walk care to join me, I feel there's a few things I need to explain" Olisen said standing up but then felt the pain of the arrows sting

"You sure you want to be moving with that pain" Eragon said

"Ill is fine" Olisen finished

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arya sat in her bedroom at her desk.

She was thinking about something, something that was huge to her that would change her life.

"Arya" a voice said behind her

She spun round to see Elisa standing in her door way.

"Yes Elisa can I help you" Arya replied

"I was thinking more if I could help you, you look troubled" Elisa asked

"It's nothing im fine" Arya replied

"No it's not Arya tell me" Elisa persisted

"I want a child" was all she said

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Yet again a short chappie sorry bout this just can't think at the moment **

**The story will improve from ere and sorry for the crappie ness of it so far **

**R&R **

**Oakel **** Romance **


	19. snow and a plan

Chapter 19

"A baby, Oh arya I think you'd be a great mother" Elisa said smiling

"I hope so but don't tell Eragon yet im still wondering how to tell him" Arya replied

"Well im not experienced in that area im afraid" Elisa said slightly nervous about making love at her age

"How old are you Elisa" arya asked?

"Twenty three, why do you ask" Elisa replied?

"Ah you shouldn't worry about it for now let yourself become aware of yourself and others" Arya said smiling to her

"Look its snowing very rare at these dark times" Arya spoke randomly

"Is that Eragon and Olisen out there" Elisa said pointing to the two dots in the forest.

"I think your right" Arya said quickly

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Eragon and Olisen were walking through the forest with was covered in a nice layer of snow.

"Never thought I see this again" Olisen said picking some snow up from the floor

"Aye I agree this day's snow never falls" Eragon replied

As they walked they spoke about what happened in Uru'baen when suddenly Olisen slipped and fell flat on his back. Eragon burst out laughing and went to help him up.

Olisen took his hand and then stood up and threw him over his shoulder into the snow. Now it was Olisen turn to laugh.

"Now that wasn't funny" Eragon spoke

Olisen was laughing still. Eragon smiled to himself. So he does have a good side of him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arya and Elisa burst out laugh when they saw the scene unfold.

"He can fight but can walk I see" Elisa said laughing quietly

"Eragon isn't much better either" Arya said after she'd finished laughing

"Are you nervous about what you might be going to do" Elisa asked?

"Aye very but I really want this" arya said looking at Eragon from her bedroom window.

Meanwhile by her door was Vari listening into the conversation.

"_Perfect I can try and change into Eragon, But first to get rid of the real Eragon, Then arya's mine of the taking" Vari thought _

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ok I told you story would heat up and I hope it has **

**R&R **

**Oakel **


	20. a sword

Chapter 20

The moon was high and full over the forests of du weldenharven.

Olisen was walking back to his room when he heard some rustling in the tress next to him and then it was gone.

"Probably just and animal" Olisen mumbled

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eragon walked slowly back to his tree house with Elisa who house was on route with his.

"So I suspect Oromis will begin your training soon and continue mine" Eragon started

"I thought as much ... what about olisen will he been training too" She replied

"He doesn't need training only to read and learn about the riders past and bond with thorn" Eragon replied

"I see" Was her only reply

"You like him don't you I mean more than friend" Eragon said smiling

"No don't be silly I hardly know the man" She said a little too quickly

She entered her house after saying goodbye to Eragon.

Eragon continued down the path when he heard something. He spun round to see a figure in black and gold outline silk and a hood that covered the shoulders and head and another piece of silk covering the mouth only showing the eyes.

"Who the hell" He wasn't able to finish his sentence the figure let a thin small blade slide from his wrist and lunged at Eragon.

Eragon went for his sword, it was there.

He grabbed the assassin's wrist to stop the blade it stop but had a huge amount of force behind it.

"_Saphira I need your help" _Eragon shouted in his mind

"_What is it little one"_ Saphira replied instantly

"_I have an assassin's attacking me I have not got my sword and very powerful too" _Eragon replied throwing the assassin off him.

"_Hold on little one I will alert olisen and thorn and once" Saphira replied _

The assassin rushed at him again with two curved swords.

"_Hang on there Elvin blades_" He thought

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olisen ran as fast as he could through the forest, Saphira had just given him and thorn the news.

"_Thorn im sorry for all the pain I've cause I don't expect forgiveness but I just needed to let you know" _He said whilst running. When all of a sudden he clipped his foot on something and flew across the forest floor and smashed into a large tree root.

"_Olisen are you ok_" Thorn's voice sounded in his head

"_Yeah I think s__o"_ Olisen replied he looked back at what he fell over.

He saw a beautiful blue blade in the ground.

Without thought he took it Eragon would need it as he didn't have his sword with him in the fight.

He ran towards the sound of fighting.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Hope you enjoy this chappie I know im not the best of writes but I do try **

**Review please **

**Oakel **


	21. man behind the mask

Chapter 21

Arya was pacing in her room thinking of when she should go to Eragon.

"_What if he doesn't what a child" _She thought

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olisen leaped at the assassin with zar'roc out ready to kill.

Eragon helped with the blue blade Olisen had found. Together the circled the assassin.

"Give up, who are you" Olisen spoke sword at the ready

"I will take Eragon's life then I shall go as for my name forget it" The voice spoke

Eragon swore he heard it somewhere before.

The assassin leaped at Olisen who kick him hard in the face making him fall back towards Eragon. Eragon slashed at him only nipping his shoulder because he rolled away.

"Eragon to me quickly" Olisen shouted once Eragon reached him they both shouted.

"Thrysa"

The assassin's eyes grew wide as the blue and red lights flew at him.

CRACK!

Was heard as he smashed into a tree.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arya looked at her cloths she was wearing a black tunic with a black knee length dress. She also wore knee length boots.

"Lady Arya" Someone spoke to her.

She looked round Vari stood there.

"What is it Vari" Arya replied

"Can I ask you to call a meeting in the throne room please" Vari asked?

"Why" Arya asked

"I found something out about someone and its important" Vari replied

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eragon and Olisen walked to the hall which Arya was in. They were in the city now with the assassin being dragged behind still out cold.

"How do you think Arya will do" Olisen asked

"Though I am her mate I still sometimes don't understand that elf.

They both chuckled.

"What about Elisa Olisen I think she likes you" Eragon said with a smirk

"We must not waste time in getting the assassin to the queen to sort this out" Olisen said quickly

Eragon just smiled.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Lady and gentleman of the court" Vari began everything when silent

"I have some troubling news, I hate to say this but I was attack by both Olisen and Eragon shadeslayer Yesterday evening just outside my home" Vari finished the court gasped.

"Do you have proof" Lifaen Called

"I do right here" Vari said he lifted his shirt and they saw the fresh cut on his low tone stomach.

Everyone gasped.

Even Elisa seemed shock as did Arya.

"Funny isn't it, Vari this jog your mind in anyway" a voice said behind him

They all looked to see who spoke.

Arya looked at the body.

"Who is it Eragon" She spoke softly

"We don't know shall we find out" Eragon replied

She nodded.

Olisen pointed his sword at the assassin's neck just in case. As they removed it Arya gasped.

Olisen Brows twitched upwards.

Eragon's heart sank in sadness.

There on his knees was Faolin.

Olisen pressed his blade up against his neck.

"You've got some nerve" Olisen growled

"Arya you can't let them do this to me order them, I love you" Faolin said

"Eragon come to me a minute you too olisen" Arya spoke softly

Olisen lowered his sword wishing he could just thrust it into faolin's chest

"Where did you find him" She asked

"He attacked me on my way to the tree house" Eragon whispered back

"I see" Arya spoke

"Arya if you choose to be with faolin I understand" Eragon said sadly

If looks could kill Eragon would have begged for saphira to rip him apart.

Arya stood up in front of him grabbed the back of his hair and pulled him towards her, lips crashed together her body pressed completely against her. Eragon blushed bright red not only where people looking but her breast and rest of her body where completely up against him.

She pulled away and whispered "I love you Eragon and only you"

Olisen walked down to where faolin was kneel down to his level.

"You lost and all this time Vari was using you to get to arya" Olisen said in his face to which faolin head butted him.

Olisen seemed look like nothing happened. His response was a hard kick to faolin head sending flying backwards out cold again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**There you go **

**First thing I wish to thank love destiny and Arya 4 ever because they are my main reviewers **

**Secondly I would like reviews if its posable lol save for the two above **

**Lastly on a nice note the fun begins **

_**Oakel **_


	22. at last

Chapter 22

Eragon sat in his tree house.

"_Are you ok little one" Saphira asked? _

"_Aye how did faolin live I thought durza killed him" Eragon spoke _

"_Do not worry she loves you" Saphira replied back _

"_I know saphira" Eragon replied _

"_I have to go little one have a good night" Saphira said and left before he could said anything. _

"Strange dragon of mine" He said aloud

He laid down in his bed sleep taking him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arya was outside his door.

"Eragon you there" She called in no answer

She opened his door quietly and slipped inside.

She saw him asleep she smiled.

He awoke and saw arya standing there at the end of his bed.

"Arya" Eragon asked?

She didn't respond but placed herself on his lap slowly.

Before he could say anything she crashed her lips with his but it turned soft and calm and slow.

**Warning Romance scene ahead **

She pulled his tunic off slowly and dropped it over the side of the bed.

Eragon untied the straps of her tunic letting it fall down her body.

Eragon felt something grow as he saw her high and firm breasts.

He rolled her over so she was on her back and started to kiss her neck.

She closed her eyes tilting her eye up slightly a small gasp escaped her lips.

She reached down and removed his leggings.

Seeing this Eragon removed her dress slowly he slow slid down and kissed just above her entrance.

Arya moaned slightly and pull him up to her.

She nodded.

Eragon entered her.

The love making was slow but full of passion.

Arya's moans became loud and quick whilst Eragon kissed her neck demandingly.

When they both climaxed Arya was left panting as was Eragon.

They both fell asleep together.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Ok now only just sixteen years old ive never had sex so I can't set the mood right.**

**Hope you all enjoyed that chappie Will olisen and Elisa go the same way? **

**Note there will be the Faolin Vari thing soon **

**Oakel **


	23. trouble

Chapter 23

**Ok I am really sorry for that sex scene im never writing one ever again and I will rewrite the one I posted. Argh cant do romance for nothing. **

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The moon still high in the sky shone brightly.

Olisen sat outside Faolin's holding.

"I can't believe this, she picked him over me, and she will come around" Faolin said angrily

"Oh really Faolin" Olisen laughed

"You riders are all the same" Faolin sneered

"You know what faolin maybe we are" Olisen said happily to faolin

"When I get free of here im going to kill you and Eragon" Faolin spoke

"Try it then faolin" Olisen smirked.

"Oh I will and once I do Arya will be mine for the taking" Faolin sneered

Olisen burst out laughing.

"You kill Eragon and me, keep going" Olisen laughed

"So where have you been these past three years I was told you died" Olisen asked?

"You fools I was never killed it was all an act and it worked" Faolin hissed

"Why an act" Olisen asked

"The part I played is happening right now as we speak" Faolin said laughing darkly

"What is happening, tell me" Olisen spoke angered

"An army if ten thousand marches on the capital of surda, and is mission to wipe out every last soul inside the castle" Faolin smirked

"How did you play a part in this" Olisen growled quickly

"Only that I gave the maps the city the weaknesses of the walls and everything" Faolin smirked again.

"_Eragon" Olisen spoke in his mind _

"_Olisen that you" Eragon replied? _

"_Aye we have a problem, a big problem" Olisen replied. _

"_What is it" Eragon asked worried _

"_The kings men ten thousand strong march on the capital of surda we must get there" Olisen said _

"_Meet me outside my house quickly" Eragon said in a rush _

Olisen grabbed zar'roc and his beautiful bow and ran to Eragon's tree home.

Faolin thought how he could get Arya for himself, Eragon and olisen would surely be killed and Eragon would make Arya stay behind.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Right as I said arya/Eragon scene WILL be redone god I hated how it sounded after **

**And please could I have more reviews I love you all**

**Oakel **


	24. night time plans

Chapter 24

Eragon moved slowly so he did not wake Arya from her sleep.

He pulled on his leggings and boots.

"Eragon where are you going" He heard Arya asked sleepy

Eragon stopped in his tracks.

"Arya I have to go to surda the king has sent a huge force to wipe them out" Eragon spoke holding her bare shoulders.

"Im coming with you" Arya said pulling the sheets up with her.

"You cant please just stay here" Eragon said sadly

"Please Eragon don't go without me" Arya began tears forming in her eyes

"I can't lose you" Eragon began

"And you think I can lose you" She cried

Eragon was shocked at the emotion Arya was showing. He was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Stay there" He said to Arya

He went out of the room to the door and opened it.

"Eragon we must make haste" Olisen spoke

"I just need to make sure Arya is ok" Eragon said

"You're not bringing her" Olisen asked?

"She would be safer here" Eragon spoke

"I don't know about that Eragon, Faolin has something planned" Olisen spoke

"Arya wouldn't she said herself" Eragon

"That may be but Faolin can use magic drug her anything" Olisen said quickly

"You're right Arya shall come with us" Eragon said

Olisen nodded and walked down to thorn and Saphira.

Eragon walked back in his room to see Arya crying softly into his pillows.

"Arya what is wrong my love" Eragon spoke sadly

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before" She sobbed in his arms

"Arya your coming with us Olisen has shown me sense Eragon spoke tears forming in his own eyes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As saphira, Thorn and Elrin touched down in Surda's castle Arbaen They all went the different paths in the city.

It was quiet all soldiers had moved to the walls and people had hidden in there homes.

Olisen went the castle walls to speak with Nasuada.

Elisa went into the castle gardens and red quietly with many thoughts in her head.

"Eragon over here" Arya said as they neared There different quarters.

"What is it Arya" Eragon asked brushing his hand over her cheek.

"Eragon I love you" Arya began

"I love" Eragon was about to replied but Arya placed a finger to his lips.

"Eragon…… I want to make love to you" Arya spoke setting Eragon heart on fire

"We did last night my love do you not remember" Eragon sounded hurt

"No of course I didn't how could I forget that, I meant" Before Arya could finish Eragon pushed her up against a nearby wall where they pulled each other into a fiery kiss.

"Make love to me Eragon" Arya moaned against is mouth.

Eragon and Arya burst into the room and kicked the door closed behind them.

**Warning M rated scene ahead please be advised skip to end of chapter and review please ******

Arya tightened her legs around Eragon's waist.

As they fell on the bed they removed all the sheets quickly. Arya ripped Eragon's tunic clean off his back feeling his muscles. Eragon pulled off her tunic.

There lips crashed together again and there naked bodies rubbed against each other.

Eragon's Hand slid down her body between her legs. He slipped a finger inside of her. She gasped and moan slightly at the feeling. He slid down her body slowly.

He kissed her entrance. Arya let loud a loud moan, her hips bucked slightly causing him to smile.

Arya pulled him to her lips and forced them together.

Eragon Entered her. Soon both were moaning loudly.

Arya screamed in pleasure as he made love to her she raked her nails down his back leaving marks.

Arya's walls tightened around him, her legs pull him into her. He grip on his shoulders where painful.

As they hit there climax Eragon moaned quietly and rolled to the side.

Arya screamed in pleasure as her climax finished.

"Eragon I love you" Arya spoke resting on his chest

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**I hope that helped the Story will get better from he and out **

**Please review wheres all my other reviewers **


	25. morning after

Chapter 25

Arya woke her head resting on Eragon's strong chest.

She smiled as she remembered the night before events.

She looked at his well toned body waist up as there sheets cover there lower bodies.

Eragon woke slowly eyes searching until he found Arya.

"Hey how are you" Eragon spoke quietly

"Im fine thank you Eragon" Arya said

"Arya I want you to stay here when the soldiers attack the walls" Eragon spoke softly

"No Eragon im fighting by your side" Arya started

Eragon put a finger to her lips.

"Stay with Elisa she's hold the second walls just In case" Eragon spoke.

"Fine ill do it but I don't agree with this" Arya spoke she wouldn't give in this quick but something told her Eragon was right.

"Thank you Arya" Eragon breathed into her ear.

Arya smirked and rolled him over so she was on top.

"Arya you'll catch a chill" Eragon laughed.

He rolled her over and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Arya" Eragon said as if he'd never see her again.

Arya hugged him tightly.

"Eragon you'll be fine stay strong" Arya spoke.

Eragon was about to speak when the battle horns blew.

"Go" Arya said to Eragon

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ok that my last chapter until I get more reviews lol **

**Hope you enjoyed that there abit OOC **


	26. battle

Chapter 26

Eragon stood on the walls of the castle next to olisen. The soldiers all had there bows at the ready and barrels of arrows had been lined against the walls ready for a long siege.

Eragon stood there still ready to fight for his life.

"Say lets make this interesting Eragon" Olisen said from beside him

"How so" Eragon asked?

"Well see who kills the most" Olisen

"This isn't a game" Eragon said shocked

"It keeps your body ready plus makes the time of battle go much quicker" Olisen said with a smirk

"Ok Olisen you're on" Eragon smirked back

The soldier's advanced on the city.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Arya and Elisa stood on one of the wall towers and watch the scene as it unfolded. Men ran towards the walls setting up ladders trying to reach the first defence walls before they moved through the city.

"Please stay safe Eragon" Arya whispered to herself.

"He will be fine" Elisa said hoping Olisen would be to.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"VOLLEY" Nasuada shouted

The air was filled with a whistling sound as arrow cut though the air. The arrows sliced into the king's troops dropping them dead.

"Ladders" Nasuada shouted "Draw your swords"

Everyone drew there swords. The Soldiers crashed together some fell of the walls to there deaths.

Eragon ran the soldier he was fighting though and then swinging his sword into another soldier's waist cutting him in two.

Catapults fired there rocks at the walls one hit the gate at such force it ripped the gate apart. Soldiers behind the gate drew there weapons shocked people screamed and ran for there lives back towards the castle.

Olisen hacked any man that got in his way. He swung upwards severing a soldiers arm, the solider screamed though was cut strong when zar'roc point went though his neck and the cold hilt touched his voice box which was now a bloody mess.

The soldier fell and rolled a little way down the wall steps.

Olisen looked over to Eragon he was just finishing his enemy. Olisen felt a pain in his chest.

He looked out to eh battle field the silver light was flying straight at Eragon who as unaware.

Olisen vision went white for a second all time seem to freeze then another flash.

_A child was running in a forest laughing. He looked little older than seven years old. _

"_Flevedir where are you" A voiced sounded _

_T__he little boy ran laughing. _

_When a man jumped out and grabbed him. They both laughed. _

_They walked though the forest until there could see houses in the trees. _

_People walked past and nodded to the man and child. _

_They reached a large tree where what looked like a party was going. _

_People where dancing and talking peacefully and laughing. _

_The child named Flevedir ran to a female with her black raven hair tied up in a bun she smiled and hugged the child. _

_The man walked close to the women and they embraced each other while the child ran off to the table filled with fruits. _

_The pair danced slowing whilst the woman rested her head on the mans chest. _

Another flash.

He was back on the castle walls screams of pain and swords clashing meet his ears.

It clicked the man and women were Eragon and arya.

Olisen ran towards Eragon trying to push past the pain in his chest.

He pushed Eragon out of the silver lights way and replaced himself there.

He yelled in pain he looked down he saw a gleaming arrow not like he had seen before.

A flash of white light came to his eyes.

_Olisen stood in a room __there where three people in the room. _

_He looked at them a he knew them. _

_His mother, father and little brother stood there. _

_They said nothing they smiled at him. His mother and father holding each other whilst his little brother was jumped around with a wooden sword._

_His little brother ran up to him. _

"_Are you coming to live with us now" He asked questionly _

"_Aye I think I am" Olisen replied _

"_We are so proud of you son" His father said _

_Olisen felt tears stinging his eyes. _

"_Aye you have done well you fought evil once you realised who it was" His mother spoke. _

"_Before you come with us go say good bye to your friends" His mother smiled. _

Olisen looked up; he saw Eragon's face filled with sadness.

"Eragon how many did you kill" Olisen asked quietly

"So far forty seven "He chuckled

"Ah fifty here only just beat you" Olisen smiled

"Hang on we can help you" Eragon said

"No I must go, I have done my duty" Olisen said in pain

"You cant die" Eragon said his eyes stung with tears.

"I will, I have lived my life, I was meant to die here" Olisen said as his life began to slip away.

"No stay we need you" Eragon said quickly holding Olisen's head in his hands.

"Take this, it belongs to you" Olisen said passing zar'roc to Eragon

"Thank you my friend" Eragon said tears spilling slightly

"Goodbye Eragon stay safe" Olisen said before he went limp.

Eragon covered Olisen's eye lids over his eyes.

He may not have known him long and he took his brothers life but he was a true friend and a good person at heart.

Eragon looked around the battle had finished he saw the empire running over the hills.

He did not care.

He and other soldiers carried there dead to the castle to bury them.

He saw Thorn on the ground he looked peaceful Eragon had Olisen placed by Thorn.

He may not have been his true rider but treated him well none the less.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Tell me what you think hope you like it **


	27. aftermath

Chapter 27

Eragon walked in front of the troops as they walked back into the castle.

Arya and Elisa waited nervously Saphira was not near so they could tell if Eragon had fallen in battle.

As the huge stone gates opened they saw Eragon walking towards them with a long line of soldiers behind him.

As Eragon reached them Arya flung her arms around him and let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Olisen Eragon" Elisa asked?

Eragon instantly felt tears sting his eyes.

Both Arya and Elisa noticed and knew what was coming.

"He … he died in battle" Eragon said his voice breaking

Elisa's eyes watered tears spilling over.

"He put my life before his and jumped in way of an arrow unlike ive ever seen before" Eragon spoke

Nasuada walked up behind them and saw Elisa upset.

"What is the matter my friend" Nasuada asked?

"Olisen fell in battle my lady" Arya said holding Eragon fearing he might just vanish and it was all a dream.

"Oh I see, I didn't know the man well but" She said holding Elisa

"Eragon go and wash up" Arya said

"Aye But I need to speak with you whilst we walk" Eragon replied

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Eragon you wanted to talk to me" Arya asked?

"What will I do now" Eragon began

"We will remain here until the war is over the elves and dwarfs are coming to aid us" Arya said.

"Olisen's death is a shocked to me" Eragon said

"I know Eragon but we must defend the city, galbatorix will send more troops and possibly bring him and shuikain to the battle.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Did you kill him" a voice spoke _

"_Aye I did" another replied _

"_Good his time will come in the future" said the first voice _

"_And until then" The second voice sounded _

"_We wait till the final struggle then they will return" the first voice sounded _

"_Are you sure" the second voice sounded _

"_Aye I am sure"_

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**This was just a filler thank you all for reviewing **

**Thank you very much arya 4 ever you have help me push this story forward**


	28. a letter and a stone

Chapter 28

Nasuada sat in her Office. She had just summoned Eragon and was waiting.

"My lady you called" Eragon asked?

"Aye sit down" she said pointing to a chair

"What is it my lady" Eragon asked?

"Whilst we buried the bodies we found this on olisen" she said pulling a blue stone and a letter out of her draw.

"You may go Eragon" Nasuada said and returning to her work.

"Thank you milady" Eragon said leaving.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_What does it say little one" Saphira asked_

"_Ok ill read it aloud" Eragon replied _

_Eragon if you are reading this I must be dead. You should also have a blue stone that belongs to you now. If you wonder what it is do not worry I didn't know at first either I was thinking for ages before it came to me. Focus on a happy thought and touch the stone it will change into something. Stay strong Eragon and know a am sorry for the pain I have cause you. _

_From Olisen _

"_Um do what he said to the stone" __Saphira said interested. _

Eragon focus on a happy thought.

He touched the stone it began to change shape.

"It's beautiful" Eragon said in awe

A white gold ring with a perfect sapphire resting on the top gleaming brightly was laying there where the stone was.

"_It is little one what did you think about" Saphira asked _

"_When Arya told me she loved me" Eragon said smiling _

"_I am happy for you Eragon" Saphira laughed _

"_What about you and Elrin" Eragon said smirking _

"_Careful little one" She replied leaving his mind _

A knocked came to his door; he put the ring in his pocket and went to the door.

"Arya what are you doing here" Eragon said in surprise

"That's no way to greet your mate" She laughed

"Oh how can I make it up to you" Eragon smirked

"You can come with me to the celebration tonight" Arya said

"I have something for you" Eragon said pulling the ring from his pocket and slipping in on her finger.

"Keep it" He said kissing her

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews **

**And the story wont end just yet **


	29. celebration begins

Chapter 29

Eragon sat in his room in his formal tunic, leggings and boots.

His tunic was sapphires blue his leggings black and the same with his boots.

He left his room and headed to the court yard where he would meet arya.

As he walked to the courtyard the nobles nodded to him to which he responded.

The air was cool that night tents and minstrels where setting up.

He looked out at the party that was about to start.

"Eragon" a voice spoke behind him.

He turned and gasped

Arya stood there in a beautiful dress corset.

The corset was black with a blue trim.

Her dress was of a same design.

"You look beautiful Arya" Eragon said in awe

"You don't look so bad you're self Eragon" She teased

"Shall we" Eragon said holding out his hand

"We shall" Arya said taking it. Eragon noticed the ring on her finger.

"You kept it" He said

"Aye Eragon I did" she replied

"I know the elves don't practice marriage, but I thought it would be a beautiful gift" He said leading her to the dance area of the courtyard.

"It's a lovely gift Eragon" Arya whispered in his ear.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ok im stuck **

**the allies arrive **

**the truth about olisens death **

**vari and faolins chat **


	30. islanzadi's mission finsihed

Chapter 30

Eragon danced slowly with Arya in the cool night's air.

Couples around them danced to the slow music which was telling a story of the aftermath of a great battle.

"_How ironic" _Eragon thought to himself

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_He awoke _

_The room he was in was white marbled stone. _

"_Where am I" The man asked randomly to himself _

_He looked around __the room was large he saw a young boy playing with a baby dragon. _

_The dragon was a muddy brown and jumped around happily chasing the young boy aged about ten. _

"_Flevedir come on saphira wants to show her hatchling how to hunt for itself" a man called out _

"_Ok father ill bring him" The boy called back "lets go Syria" _

_The little brown dragon flapped its little wings and followed the boy. _

_A flash covered his vision _

_He stood in a tiny room a woman stood behind a oak desk with a finely woven bag on it. _

"_Come forward young one" The women spoke _

_The man did and stood at the desk _

"_I am Islanzadi queen of the elves" She spoke calmly. _

"_I am …." _

"_I know who you are" Islanzadi spoke _

"_These are yours" she said pointing to the bag _

_The man opened the bag. _

_Islanzadi pulled out a sword the sheath was white the stone in the pommel was pearl. _

_The blade itself was a snow white as well light as a feather yet shape as a needle. _

_Next she pulled out a long curved knife. It was beautiful, it was marked with runes with he didn't understand but didn't question. _

_Then she pulled out a set of hardened black leather. It was strips of hardened leather fixed together evenly with golden buttons fastening the leather together at the side. A collar covered his neck but had an opening at the front. _

_The boots where black too and very comfortable but strong. _

_His leggings were styled the same as his tunic with golden buttons fixed on the inside of his legs. _

_Then she pulled out a silver set of metal plated armour. It fitted to his bodies shape perfectly it was tight but he was able to have full movement in the armour. _

_She then pulled out a fair sized kite shield. It had a white dragon curled around it its head at the top and its tail ending at the bottom. _

_The lastly she pulled out a large saddle not for a horse but something larger. It was perfect it had straps to hold his sword and bags and also to hold him in place. _

"_Thank you very much" he said quietly _

"_Now use these to help the varden and finish your oath to them" Islanzadi spoke "But you can't use the saddle without anything for it to be place on" _

_The man turned to see a white dragon standing behind him. Its large golden eyes looked over him. _

"_Are you ready my rider" The deep male voice sounded _

"_I guess I am" The man replied _

"_Go now and for fill your duty" Islanzadi spoke and handing him a letter _

_The man stood there in his leather armour on and his sword tightly bound to his side his knife strapped to the back of his belt. The rest he put in his bags and strapped them to the dragon. _

_The dragon roared and leaped into the sky flying to there target. _

_The rider opened the letter and began to read. _

_He hoped it would fill him in on what happened. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Faolin and Vari ran towards surda hoping to reach it to do two things.

Kill Eragon and win Arya back but who would get her would be chosen by her.

"_She doesn't love Eragon, she just needed someone to talk with now im back she will leave him for me" Faolin thought _

"_Once I kill Eragon I will tell Arya he was planning to us her she will love me and only me, I have waited to long, I watched her for years then faolin died I hoped I could have her but now that blasted rider has her putting his filthy hands over her body" Vari thought _

They saw the capital. They both ran at it full speed noticing the blood in the sand from the siege.

They neared the city and there target.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Hope you liked that **

**I would like to thank **

**Dynasty angel **

**Arya 4 ever **

**Xlilpadsx**

**Spazzysassyangel**

**Jeslie saheia **

**Yes I stole your idea about thanking peeps in a list dynasty angel just don't flame me lol **

**Please review id say this was my best chap **

**And what would you guys say to a sequal after this story? **


	31. unfinshed duty

Chapter 31

Eragon and Arya walked through the dancing couples.

"Eragon the elves arrive soon my mother will be with them" Arya spoke

"Your mother I thought she was away on a mission" Eragon asked?

"She has completed it I am not sure what the mission was" Arya said

They both looked into each others eyes only love shone in there eyes.

Eragon reached up and touched her pointed ears lightly and tapping the point.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around her.

Eragon looked out at the dancing couples they all moved out the way of two people.

"Faolin and Vari" Eragon said reaching for his blue blade with hadn't been named.

"Eragon you have had Arya for long enough she will choose between me or Vari" Faolin smiled

"How did you escape" Eragon demanded the varden soldiers had lined up along the walls bows aimed.

"Magic Eragon even you should know that" Vari hissed with that they jumped at him swords drawn.

"Hold you fire" Eragon shouted to the soldiers

Faolin swung at his legs to which Eragon jumped over only to be kicked by Vari in the chest sending him tumbling backwards.

Arya awoke to see faolin and Vari knock Eragon to the floor.

"Eragon" She shouted to him and ran at both of the attackers but a invisible wall and been placed around them.

"Arya how can you love this rider have you forgotten what happened they are weak" Faolin said sword pointed at Eragon.

"He is not weak" Arya shouted at them.

"Ha were his Olisen then surely if he is dead by a small kings soldier how can Eragon be strong if he can't defeat Olisen" Vari shouted

"Who said I died" a voice said above

Everyone looked up at the large white dragon and its rider clad in hardened black leather armour and white sword gleamed in the moon lit sky.

"Olisen I saw you die you die in front of me" Eragon said shocked

"Call it unfinished duty" Olisen replied and with that a white light burst from his hand shattering the invisible wall.

He jumped down next to Eragon and drew his sword and raised it to Vari face.

"Time to play fair now" Olisen said watching pure fear run across Vari's face

Eragon faced Faolin sword raised

And then the riders crashed there swords against Vari and faolin's.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**There you go **

**Hope you enjoy it **

Or else


	32. heroes fight

Chapter 32

Olisen parried Vari's attack which was aiming for his head. Olisen pushed Vari back swinging his sword quickly to try and catch Vari off guard. Eragon swung his sword towards Faolin's chest; Faolin moved just in time but received a gash to his arm.

Arya watched from the side silently urging Eragon to let her help.

Eragon blocked and countered every attack faolin threw at him. He heard a yell behind him. Both Eragon and faolin turned to his Olisen standing over Vari with his sword though Vari's shoulder.

Faolin took the chance of distraction, he swung his sword Eragon moved but too late Faolin sword cut a semi deep line in Eragon's stomach.

Eragon stumbled back slightly.

Faolin raised his blade to bring it down on Eragon.

_Slunk _

Faolin's eyes grew wide he looked down to see a blade now covered with blood, his blood.

He looked at the owner of the sword and saw Arya with anger spread across her beautiful features.

"Why" Faolin asked?

"I don't love you, and you're a coward" Arya sneered pulling the sword out quickly and letting faolin fall the ground alone.

Arya turned to Eragon he was leaning against Saphira's side his wound was healed but his blue tunic was ruined and the area around his stomach was red.

Olisen pulled out his blade letting the varden soldiers carry Vari away to the cells.

"How did you live" Eragon asked?

"I don't know Eragon" Olisen replied

"I saw you die though, that arrow pieced your heart and lung" Eragon said dumfounded.

Olisen shrugged "something about unfinished duty"

Eragon looked at the armour and the dragon Olisen had come with.

"Where did you get all that" Eragon asked?

"Islazandi gave them to me to serve the varden with" Olisen finished

Arya was about to ask him something when Nasuada arrived.

"We have a problem, a big problem" she said

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**And I leave you there hahahahaha **

**Review **


	33. Now the time has come

Chapter 33

Nasuada saw olisen; she looked completely shocked to see him standing there alive.

"Later nasuada what is the problem" Eragon asked a hint of worry sounded in his voice

"Come and see for yourself" she beckoned

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nasuada, Eragon, Arya and Olisen reached one of castle wall towers and looked out.

"This can't be happening, not so soon" Eragon said dumfounded

There on the sandy plains before the city a huge empire camp laid, what made them all fell a small pang of fear was the huge black dragon looping the camp with its large black wings flared, it let out a earth rattling roar.

"Shuikain the last of the dragons of old" Olisen spoke behind the group

"How will we kill him" Eragon asked clearly worried, the sight of shuikain alone was terrifying but fighting him and the king no man could say they weren't fearful.

"Remember he is just a slave and doesn't fight for the king with love like saphira does for you or Elrin does for ……. Elisa" Olisen finished

"You should go see her" Arya said looking out to the camp.

"I will thank you" Olisen said about to leave "Oh and Eragon a letter from Arya's mother" he finished handing the letter sealed to him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Elisa sat in the castle gardens mulling over her thoughts, she was cut out of her trance when she herd wings beating from behind her. She turned to expect Eragon to be checking on her to see if see was ok.

She was wrong.

The white dragon landed clad in silver armour. She drew her sword and swung at the rider but the blade stopped, the riders hand held her wrist firmly.

"That wasn't every nice now was it" he spoke. Elisa recognised the voice straight away and did something she wouldn't think shed ever be able to do.

She kissed him.

Olisen pulled away shocked. "What did I miss" he asked her.

"What the hell happened to you we heard you died" she cried the white dragon let out a growl, was he laughing.

"Thorn is that you I you were red before what happened" Elisa asked shocked

"_I thought red wasn't my colour, we haven't quite found that out young one"_ Thorn finished then taking off to find saphira.

"Ive been send back to finish my duty Elisa" Olisen said holding her at arms length, she looked at him he saw her bloodshot eyes.

"You've been crying whatever for" Olisen said mentally slapping him self remembering why.

"Do you not know" She asked?

"Care to remind me" Olisen asked smiling, she pulled him towards her and kissed him slowly getting her message clear across.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The night drew long Eragon and olisen walked around the castle talking about what olisen saw apart from the child Arya was to bear.

"This battle could end the war Eragon do you know that" Olisen was speaking quietly

"Yes I did think about that we would need to get the country stable if we win" Eragon said

"If" Olisen asked?

"What if the battle goes ill" Eragon spoke

"We must not dwell on such things Eragon" Olisen spoke

They walked towards the small room Eragon and Roran used to talk about the war and such things. They entered and saw Arya and Elisa speaking, they looked in there way.

"Mind if we join you" Olisen asked

"By all means do join us" Arya finished smiling at Eragon as he sat down next to her.

"So what do we want to talk about" Olisen said breaking the quietness of the four.

"Well I do remember the time when I was little" Eragon began "I always thought horses where nice animals"

"Oh dear" Olisen smirked

"So I tried to ride one needless to said the village wasn't happen when I knocked over all the rum outside the inn" Eragon finished, they all let a laugh out forgetting the camp that lay outside there walls.

They spoke long into the night until they left for there rooms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eragon and Arya lay together. Arya rubbed his right shoulder whilst he ran his hand over her smooth back she arched groaning slightly. She reached down to his leggings and slowly pulled them down.

Eragon looked at her and was about to speak when Arya put a finger to his lips.

"Not tonight Eragon I don't want to lose you or at least not without this" Arya finished

**Warning lovely ****dove scene **

Eragon lay on top of Arya even though she was trying to flip him on to his back. They rolled around the bed, Eragon rolled of the side with her he landed on his back, and she smirked as she kneeled above him. He replied sitting put hold her hips and standing up.

She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her against the wall she moaned loudly as he bit her neck softly leaving a mark. The marble wall caused fiction with her back the warm feeling made her moan energetically.

A smile crossed her lips as he brought his lips to her breasts giving them some notice. As they neared there climax Arya was gripping Eragon's hair tightly she threw her head back and let out one final groan.

They feel asleep on the floor with the blackest covering them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

How was that my good friends

Review

Once again thank you to all my reviews and dnsaty angel (cant spell again) look forward to your story update


	34. final fight

Chapter 34

The sun was slowly setting over the quiet city casting an orange glow across the landscape all was quiet.

The elves where placed on the left side of the castle walls there long curved brown almost black bows glow reflected the polish on them. The dwarfs and the Varden stood at the gates forming a block of shields swords and spears. The only way for the empire to attack was face to face no flanking anything.

At the front Olisen stood beside Nasuada with his blade and shield ready. Nasuada stood proud with her sword at the ready.

Eragon sat atop saphira ready to engaged Galbatorix and shuikain his blue blade hung around his waist his armour tightly fit eyes dead ahead. Arya stood with the dwarfs and Varden at the front her curved sword ready. Elisa sat atop Elrin ready for battle Thorn stood beside them he was waiting to burn the king and his soldiers to a crisp.

"So this is the last stand perfect night don't you think" Olisen said to no one really the soldiers smiled and gripped the swords and shields hoping to end the war here.

"Indeed it is" said Orik from behind them. Olisen turned to his left and looked down.

"There's still time for me to find you a box my little friend" Olisen said smiling

"You leave the talking till after the battle, ill let my hammer show you the power these little legs hold" Orik said smiling, Olisen laughed.

Olisen looked up at Saphira and Eragon they were in deep conversation by the looks of it. The battle horns rang out they all looked out shields where raise bows knocked swords ready spears lowered.

They saw the first wave of soldiers come over the hill marching at a quick pace. Olisen pulled down his face guard of his helm. The soldiers began to run at them letting out a war cry.

The dragons let out there ground shaking roars but held there ground. The sky began to change from orange to black and the sky was filled with twangs of bow strings from the elves. They saw many soldiers fall down under the hail of arrows; the first wave didn't even make it to the front line.

Then the main force of the army came charging over the hill straight at them. Arrow crashed on them though they kept coming then arrows from there flanks and crashed into them. Everyone looked shocked, the empire looked to the west to see there own archers firing on them.

"I put them there when I was sided with the empire and they were still loyal to me my lady" Olisen said to Nasuada

She was about to reply when the empire had regained order and were about to clash with them. The soldiers crashed against the Varden the dwarf shields; some of the empire troops where impaled by the spears some cut down but the swords, the Varden and her allies and engaged the empire.

Olisen punched one soldier in the face with his shield there face covered in blood from the dragon that stood out on the shield, Olisen swung his sword into the soldier's neck removing it from his body. Orik let out a roar and smashed his huge axe into the gut of an empire knight; he let out a scream and fell to the floor.

Arya cut down and large soldier and looked up to see Saphira burn a large number of empire archers and Elrin snap and soldier in two. Thorn head butted a soldier he was sent flying across the battlefield into the thong of soldiers.

The Varden and the dwarf's front line held against the empire. Eragon saw shuikain take to the skies.

"_Let's do this Saphira" Eragon said _

"_Yes little one" Saphira replied _

She hurtled towards the large black dragon and they both crashed into each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Olisen blocked and attacked and punched his shields point into the soldier's chest, blood sprayed over his armour and the soldier fell to the floor. Olisen moved through the throng of soldiers cutting any down who got in his way. The sky was now black one star dotted the sky cries of war filled the sky dragons flame licked the empires soldiers.

Olisen looked down to see a large black horse come straight at him, he grab the Knights spear and flipped the knight of his horse. The knight rose and turned with his sword drawn.

"General, how nice to see you again" Olisen smirked

"Traitor Olisen time for your luck to end my friend" The general spoke

The soldiers paused to see Olisen and the empire army general circle each other. Olisen clash his sword with the generals who blocked just in time they fought back and forth. Olisen jumped the sword that was aimed at his legs and swung his sword just catching the general across the chest.

Eragon caught galbatorix on the leg he growl and kicked him to which Eragon pulled him off shuikain and they both hit the sand away from the battle.

"Time to end this boy" Galbatorix sneered

"Im no more a boy than you're a king" Eragon countered

Eragon swung his sword only to be blocked by the king. "Try harder than that my boy" The king sneered, Eragon snapped and hit Galbatorix hard with his fist. The king stumbled back angered a young boy was able to strike him, they king press Eragon back and caught his leg leaving a large cut on his leg.

Eragon hissed as his leg was hit by the purple blade, he fought back harder now pressing the king towards the steep hillside. The side crumbled and both slipped down the steep side hitting rocks as they slid down.

Olisen swung again cutting the general across his stomach then his shoulder, the general tried to take of Olisen's head but missed completely as Olisen ducked behind him whacking his sword into the back of the general's leg making him crumple to his knees.

The empire soldiers looked shocked as Olisen bought his sword down with two hands straight through there generals shoulder across his chest and down out of his side cleaving him completely in two.

Olisen then kicked the lower body as it slumped to one side; he looked up to see Elrin crash outside the battle field.

Eragon whacked onto the hard rocks at the bottom of the hillside his sword landed far from him, he looked up to see the king stand over him. The king gripped Eragon's neck tightly.

"Im going to enjoy watching you die boy" Galbatorix sneered, Eragon reach don't to his boot.

"For the last time galbatorix I am no boy" Eragon shouted and with that pulled out his Elvin dagger and rammed it into the kings neck, it came out the other side of his neck.

The king's eyes grew wide; Eragon kicked him off and stood up gasping for breath as galbatrox rolled around the floor as blood filled his air ways causing him to slowly die.

Shuikain's Roar ripped though the battle field everyone looked up they saw Eragon standing over the dead king, shuikain fell from the skies crushing the rear empire troops. The empire looked around confused there general lay dead there king lay dead they were leaderless strong in number but all energy spent there enemy held them firm hardly any had fallen.

The empire soldiers dropped there weapons knowing winning was out of the question with two riders left and an army willing to fight to the every end was hopeless for the empire to win.

Olisen went to where Elrin was Elisa lay next to him will a smile pasted of her face, Olisen put a finger to her neck ……… nothing.

"Elisa come on wake up" Olisen shook her still nothing he saw the arrow in her chest, he moved her up against Elrin and left he looked up, the sun was beginning to rise he was covered in blood. Thorn landed next to him nudging genteelly, Olisen mounted him and took off towards Eragon.

Eragon saw Thorn land and Olisen jumped off and walked over to him.

"It's over" Eragon said

"Aye Eragon it is though there is still work to do" Olisen said

Saphira and Thorn landed outside the gates of the city to see the Varden and allies cheering, Eragon saw Arya pushing though the crowd, Eragon ran to her pulled her close and kissed her fiercely. The crowd of soldiers walked back into the city cheering wives and children ran to there husbands and fathers.

As the three walked towards Nasuada and the stage of the city she shouted.

"We have won the war"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**There is one more chapter then a sequal to be had tho I wont post the last chapter or sequal till 100 reviews guys so get going **

**Ty my reviewers **


	35. a new life

Chapter 35

The rolling green plains past by as Saphira flew towards Uru'baen, Nasuada had called Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Thorn and Olisen to a meeting the city had been rebuilt the sun reflected of the white buildings and clean windows.

They landed in the courtyard outside the huge white castle where Nasuada walked out to greet them two single file lines of soldiers clad in ceremonial armour followed.

"Eragon I glad you all could make it, lets sit outside on this lovely day" Nasuada said cheerful. They sat by the fountain that lay outside the castle it ran with almost a silver tinted water beautiful they all thought.

"Ok I wish to ask you all something" Nasuada said

"Go on" Arya spoke softly

"Olisen I wish for you to head the new army, can you do that" Nasuada asked?

"As you wish my lady" Olisen said with a nod of his head

"Eragon would you have the riders for the future based here" She asked Eragon

"Aye it will be done the city is beautiful" Eragon replied

"And Arya would you stay here or go back to ellesmera" Nasuada turned to arya.

Arya looked at Eragon and said. "I shall stay here" She looked at Eragon and then finished with "and raise our child with you"

Eragon's face lit up he embrace Arya tightly, Olisen smile grew Nasuada was pleased by the looks of it.

"Congratulations to the both of you" Olisen said patting Eragon on the back

"Aye congratulations you'll be great parents" Nasuada said smiling.

"Thank you Nasuada and you to Olisen" Both arya and Eragon said the dragons laughed even the guards had smiles on there faces.

Six months later

Olisen had finished his designs for armour for the army it was a beautiful silver plate and very light but strong. The sword was balanced perfectly and the shields protected the whole body if the soldier wanted to.

Thorn sat in the corner talking to a little green dragon hatchling who was listening intently.

Olisen smiled and walked out to the courtyard and saw Eragon watching over five young boys practice archery.

"How is Arya doing then" Olisen asked?

"She is well only three months till sleepless nights" Eragon smirked

"No you have sleepless nights anyway" Olisen countered Eragon laughed.

"How are you dealing with Elisa death" Eragon asked looking at him

"It's ok now she died with a smile on her face though" Olisen said and looked up at the blue sky white clouds dotted the blue sky utterly beautiful.

"Its goods to hear, life is looking up" Eragon said looking out to the plains of green and the white city shone in the midday sun.

"Aye the city is beautiful the weather great the people friendly what could be better" Olisen finished.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Ok that brings an end the story there will be sequel **

**I know id said 100 reviews but who cares **

**You can see the city of uru'baen on my profile soon **


End file.
